Devices and methods for assembling internal combustion engines, particularly for the installation of a drive chain on a crankshaft and a camshaft of a diesel engine, are known. One such method, by example, is as follows. The drive chain is placed on a crankshaft sprocket while the engine block is in an inverted position. The oil pump and the oil pan are then installed, but limit access to the crankshaft sprocket. The engine is rotated to an upright position to assemble its cylinder head(s) to the engine and to install the drive chain on a camshaft sprocket. During rotation of the engine, the drive chain may fall off the crankshaft sprocket and become lodged in the engine. Recovery and reinstallation of the drive chain may be time consuming and tedious, potentially requiring removal of installed parts, such as the oil pan and the oil pump. In addition, drive chain recovery may be complicated by compact engine designs, such as those designs having an engine block with an integral drive chain case. For engines with an integral drive chain, the drive chain is typically fed through the case from the bottom of the engine. Thus, reinstallation of the drive chain may also require rotating the engine upside down.
Tools may be used to hold the drive chain in place during engine assembly, particularly during engine rotation. Because tools may interfere with drive chain operation, tools are typically utilized and/or installed temporarily. Installation and removal of the tool may be time consuming. During their use, the tools may be dropped into the engine assembly or may become dislodged and fall into the engine. In addition, once the tool is dislodged, the chain may fall such that possibly both the tool and the drive chain may become caught in the engine. Loss of both the tool and the drive chain may require time consuming recovery and rework of the partially assembled engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of assembling a drive chain that does not suffer from the risk of the drive chain or a tool becoming caught in the engine.